Snow Dance
by Mystic.Chan-14
Summary: He watches his daughter sleep in his arms, only being able to smile at her as the snow danced outside.


This was my english II assignment that I was assigned about 2 so weeks ago. I hope y'all enjoy because my teacher said I did an awesome job on it :) There are a few things I am cutting out, but that doesn't really matter XD

Enjoy y'all~

* * *

><p>Jaden watched his little two week old daughter sleep peacefully. He could only smile at her as she slept in her basinet. Through the nine months she hadn't been here, Jaden wasn't smiling. At all! He was very emphasized and stressed about how his life would be when she came into the world. This had been the worst year because his partner left him. Reason? His partner felt it was too early to start a family and it was too early for Jaden's partner. Not wanting to start a family then, the partner left, but saying the three words Jaden loved to hear.<p>

_I love you_

That was nine months ago and now, here Jaden was with his pride and joy, his little girl. Jaden was thrilled, overjoyed and ecstatic that she's here with him now, he felt he didn't need his partner. But he did wish Jesse was here with him and their child. Jaden pick up Luca very meticulous and careful not to wake her up. He kissed her soft forehead and walked over to the window. It was snowing, yet very blustery and gusty outside, causing the snow to dance around outside. He looked down at his tiny daughter, fast asleep in his arms and holding onto his hand. To demonstrate and show that she doesn't want him to leave her. Like for the thousandth time, he smiled at her. He a acquiesce with her. He agree that he didn't want her to leave the safety of his arms. He was determine to protect her no matter what. He was going to give her the best life he can give to a little girl. He hoped she'd be a skilled duelist like him, an amazing dancer and just enthusiastic and excited about life. Like he is about her being here with him now. He stroked her cheek and kissed her cheek. Her cheek was warm and soft.

"Luca...I want to let you know, I will always love you. No matter how you turn out to be, honey. You are the missing piece to my heart. You have made me happy again. I now remember how it feels to be happy again." He spoke softly to her, starting to gently rock her.

He was going to illustrate and express how much Luca means to him. Always making her laugh and seeing her smile. Every single day of her life, just simple. He'd be pensive, lost in thoughts about her life. All of the big marks in her life. Learning how to talk, walk, duel, play around, laughing, holding her close as she slept, tucking her in at night, spending the holidays, seeping her duel and growing each and everyday. He could see her tone and attitude now, positive and willing to try anything. Never turning a duel down. Just like him. He looked out the window, at the dancing snow, it seemed like it was chromic and never-ending, yet he liked it. The dancing snow made him think of Luca dancing. He sat on the window seat, putting another blanket over the both of them. He looked from the window to Luca. Sound asleep in her arms. He smiled and hoped she' would be motivated and inspired to dance every time she heard a good song. To synthesis and combined different styles of dance. A cooing noise made him snap out of his daydreaming and look down at Luca. Her green, bright eye color, staring up at him. She blinked a few times before cooing at Jaden again. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Hey sweetie pie. Have a good nap?" He asked softly to his daughter as she cooed.

He knew she'd be awake for a few more hours, she had his sleeping trait. So he just gently rocked her. Jaden then got an idea. He turned to an angle to where the both of them could see the dancing snow. She blinked as the snow danced outside.

"Do you see that, sweetheart? That's called snow. Want to know what's it doing?" He asked her softly as she cooed. "It's dancing for you. They knew you'd be awake so they're dancing for you." He said as she watched the snow dance.

Jaden smiled as she watched the snow. "Luca, the snow comes every year in December, so you know what? Every year, we'll see it again. This'll be your dance. Luca's Winter Snow Dance Show." He said as she cooed.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at her; he could see him in her and a bit of Jesse too. The hair on her soft head was brunette with some teal on the tips of her head. As the show went on, the fire went out and the room began to feel cold again. Jaden set Luca back in her basinet to fix the fire. Once that was done, Jaden picked Luca back up and returned to the window seat. Jaden looked at the time and saw it was time for her to eat. He walked to the kitchen and made her a bottle where she ate it at the window seat. She was burped and changed when they settled back into the comfort of the window seat. Jaden and Luca were wrapped in the blanket's warm arms while listening and watching the snow. Before Jaden knew it, Luca started to get sleepy. He softly smiled at her and started to rock her while starting to him a Christmas toon.

_"God rest ye merry, gentlemen_  
><em>Let nothing you dismay<em>  
><em>Remember, Christ, our Saviour<em>  
><em>Was born on Christmas day<em>  
><em>To save us all from Satan's power<em>  
><em>When we were gone astray<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy,<em>  
><em>Comfort and joy<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy<em>

_From God our Heavenly Father_  
><em>A blessed Angel came;<em>  
><em>And unto certain Shepherds<em>  
><em>Brought tidings of the same:<em>  
><em>How that in Bethlehem was born<em>  
><em>The Son of God by Name.<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy,<em>  
><em>Comfort and joy<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy<em>

_"Fear not," said the Angel,_  
><em>"Let nothing you affright,<em>  
><em>This day is born a Saviour<em>  
><em>Of pure or Virgin bright,<em>  
><em>To free all those who trust in Him<em>  
><em>From Satan's power and might."<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy,<em>  
><em>Comfort and joy<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy<em>

_Now to the Lord sing praises,_  
><em>All you within this place,<em>  
><em>And with true love and brotherhood<em>  
><em>Each other now embrace;<em>  
><em>This holy tide of Christmas<em>  
><em>All other doth deface.<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy,<em>  
><em>Comfort and joy<em>  
><em>O tidings of comfort and joy"<em>

Jaden sung as Luca started to close her eyes. Jaden smiled softly as she did so. He kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes. He got up from the seat and walked over to her basinet. He set her down and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He watched her sleep before putting the fire out and snuggling in bed. Luca next to him. He let her grab his finger to let her know he's there and wouldn't leave her side. He smiled and stroked her small hand.

"Good night Luca. I love you forever and ever. You are my pride and joy. The reason to wake up every morning. Sleep tight and sweet dreams, honey bear." He said as he too started to fall asleep next to her and just in reach from him.

He feel asleep next to her. Looking forward to seeing her in the morning and spend another day with her. And many more to come. He couldn't wait till dawn.

* * *

><p>Hope y'all enjoyed it!<p>

We all should know what song Jaden sung. If not, it was _God Rest ye Merry, Gentlemen _sung by Glee Cast *Don't like them, oh well!* And while I was typing this, I was listening to _Aerith's Theme Orchestra Version_

And for those who DID enjoy it, I'm happy to report I got a 100 plus a_ Great Job_ on this! Hope y'all will enjoy more stories like these soon! I've got another one coming up soon :D


End file.
